


I'm Coming Over

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Destiel Country [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always come back to each other, Break Up, In love with each other, Keep breaking up, Love Confessions, Love each other, M/M, Make Up, Older Man/Younger Man, Younger Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song was inspired by Chris Youngs' song "I'm Coming Over". It's about two people who keep breaking up and he keeps coming over and then they're back together and stuff like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Over

It had been five days since Dean broke up with Castiel. Dean was starting to realise he had made a stupid mistake; letting Castiel leave was so foolish. He was so in love with that man, he had been since high school. He didn't even let Castiel explain. Dean was twenty-seven and Castiel was nineteen, he just turned twenty. As Dean sat on his couch, a tumbler of scotch in his hand, his phone highlighting Castiel's number.

  
_We say "goodbye, see you around"_  
_We turn our backs then turn back around_  
_We break up, we make up, and we make love_  
_We can't seem to let go, girl(boy)_

  
"Hey, Cas. It's uh, me. Dean...Uh, Winchester", he said softly to the voicemail he was sent to. He knew Castiel was hurt, frustrated and he had inflicted that upon the young boy. He sighed softly into the receiver.

  
"I'll be there soon", he said. before he hung up. He downed the last of his drink and grabbed his keys to Baby, feeling himself sober up a bit at the gust of icy wind across his face. As Dean drove down the familiar road towards Castiel's house when his phone rang and he picked it up, putting it on speaker so he could hear it.

  
_I'm all alone, but you're on my phone_  
_Tellin' me you miss me and that you're at home_  
_Who knows what we are in the morning_  
_All I know is I want you_

  
"Dean? Whe're you at?" Castiel slurred a bit. Dean frowned; Castiel was nineteen, lived on his own due to when he came out and his parents gave him a hefty sum to never contact them again. Dean got out of the car and headed up the porch, he knew Castiel was drunk, they probably wouldn't be able to have sex or do anything like that. He took his phone.

  
"I'm outside, Baby", he said before the door flung open.

  
_So I'm comin' over, runnin' every red light_  
_To hell with the closure - save it for another time_  
_Try not to think about you, but it ain't workin'_  
_Why put out a fire when it's still burnin'_  
_Just when I think movin' on is getting closer_  
_I'm comin' over_  
_Ooooh, I'm comin' over_

  
Castiel's eyes were glassy as he gazed up angrily at the older male before Dean was leaning down to press a soft, meaningful kiss to his lips. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's chest.

  
"What are"-"I never should have told you to leave. I was wrong and I'm so in love with you, Cas. I've...I've never been great at feelings but I should have heard you out and given you a chance to speak, I-I'm so sorry that I didn't and"-He didn't get a chance to finish as Castiel latched his arms around his neck pulling the older male down for another kiss. Dean made to return the kiss when Castiel pulled back, his blue eyes wide and searching in Dean's.

  
"I'm in love with you too", he whispered. Dean swallowed, pressing his forehead to Castiel's. Castiel sniffed and then let out a harsh exhale, smelling heavily of bourbon. Dean picked up the drunk young teen and held him bridal style; Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck sleepily.

  
"M'sorry, Dean", he said softly, pressing a sloppy kiss to his neck. Dean shivered slightly, kicking the door closed behind him. He locked the dead bolt and set the security system as Cas pressed wet kisses to his neck and jaw.

  
_Yeah, we said that we're done and I know that it's late_  
_But you already know I'm on my way_

  
Dean walked up the stairs, heading straight for Castiel's room. He laid him down on his bed and started on his clothes. Castiel whimpered and tried to push him away, he was always a little grumpy and tired after drinking so heavily. Dean managed to at least get Cas down to his boxers to be comfortable before he stripped down to his as well. Castiel immediately turned towards Dean and slid his hand down his boxers to grasp his length. Dean's hips involuntarily bucked into Castiel's hand but he grabbed the younger males' wrist. When Castiel's eyes met Dean's they looked hurt; Dean had rejected him and he was just here to comfort him but not be with him. Dean pulled Castiel's hand from his boxers and brought his hand to his mouth to press a kiss to the back of his hand.

  
"Not tonight", Dean murmured wanting to erase the hurt in those deep blue eyes. Castiel chewed on his lip but he nodded slowly. Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead.

  
"I do love you, Cas. But I need you to be able to remember this tomorrow and I don't want you to regret this", whispered softly. Castiel nodded again and sighed softly, curling up against Dean's warm chest.

  
_I'm comin' over, runnin' every red light_  
_To hell with the closure - save it for another time_  
_Try not to think about you, but it ain't workin'_  
_Why put out a fire that's burnin'_

  
The next morning when Castiel woke up, he had a splitting headache and he whined feeling around for Dean. Not finding him, Castiel's eyes opened slowly and it was just as he had figured-Dean was there just to comfort him and he sighed when the door to his bedroom opened and Dean walked in, redoing the drawstrings on some sweats he had left awhile back in Castiel's drawers. He paused when he saw Castiel staring at him.

  
"I uh...had to use the restroom", he explained before he rubbed his arms and then padded quickly to the bed and slid under the covers. He pulled Castiel close to him and reveled in his warmth.

  
"We're going to fight again", Castiel mumbled, yawning when Dean turned on his side to reach for a glass of water and some pills. He handed them both to Cas as he turned back to him. Castiel smiled at him warmly as he drank some water before swallowing the pills down with another sip.

  
"That's okay, I still love you. I'll do stupid shit and you'll get mad and vice versa, Cas. But I know that I wouldn't have us any other way", he promised. Castiel looked up at him and turned to set the glass on the other bedside table before he looked at Dean.

  
"You really want me that badly?" He wondered. Dean nodded as a blush painted his cheeks and his green eyes averted Castiel's own. Castiel smiled, he thought he was quite endearing when Dean talked about his feelings and would get uncomfortable. He curled closer to Dean, which made Dean look at him again.

  
"I do...I mean, I understand if you just want to be fuck buddies. I do, because you're only nineteen you should be out enjoying life. Not getting ready to settle down", he replied. Castiel shook his head and then sighed, brushing his hand over his face.

  
"Dean, you idiot...Just because I'm nineteen doesn't mean I want to go to parties and meet other guys and hook up", he growled softly. Dean shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

  
"That's not what I mean...I mean go out and enjoy yourself", he said. Dean paused as he looked at the younger boy.  
"Whether that's going out with friends and watching movies or getting high in your bedroom", he said.

  
_I'm comin' over, runnin' every red light_  
_To hell with the closure - save it for another time_  
_Try not to think about you, but it ain't workin'_  
_Why put out a fire when it's still burnin'_  
_Just when I think movin' on is getting closer_  
_I'm comin' over_

  
Castiel snorted at him but curled closer to him and yawned, draping his arm across Dean's chest and smiled up at the older male.

  
"You mean it when you said you love me?" He questioned. Dean's eyes opened sleepily as he looked at Cas before pressing his forehead to Castiel's. He nodded slowly.

  
"Yes, I really did mean it", he murmured. Castiel hummed and though he wanted to fool around with Dean, he was a little too hungover and his head was still pounding. Dean seemed to sense that and he just held Castiel closer to him. Castiel hummed, stretching out along Dean and his bed.

  
"What if we break up again?" Castiel whispered softly, his eyes darting off to look passed Dean, fearing the answer. Dean rubbed his arm gently, soft circles on the warm teen's skin.

  
"...Then it would hit four hours later and I'd be back here asking for forgiveness", Dean promised. Castiel gave a weak sort of chuckle and yawned as his eyes closed. He was going to try and sleep again with Dean's warmth near him. Dean yawned as well, running his fingers down Castiel's back. Castiel let out soft sounds and smiled before he started drifting off-Dean drifted off as well, their breaths even, matched as they fell asleep again.

  
_Ooooh, I'm comin' over_


End file.
